


safe space

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Humor??, M/M, fluff n stuff, it’s a school gsa, prolly some angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 10:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fighting for a school GSA in a country like South Korea was a struggle for sure, but Chan kept fighting through his freshman year to get one established at his new high school.A new principal comes and lets him start one, but at what cost?





	safe space

Fighting for a school GSA in a country like South Korea was a struggle for sure, but Chan kept fighting through his freshman year to get one established at his new high school. When he still lived in Australia, people were much more open-minded and tolerant.

“Hello, fellow kids!” A tall, middle-aged man walked across the stage in the auditorium to speak at the podium. Chan has never seen this geezer before, but he’s kinda interested in what he has to say now. “Principal Yang has unfortunately resigned from his position, as he fell off a cliff while hiking over the summer”

“Fortunately.” Woojin whispered to Chan while the strange man was speaking. Woojin had asked him out during winter break of freshman year after learning that he was out and proud (Chan was very glad that he asked, considering he couldn’t even speak a cohesive thought around the other boy).

“Enough of all that boring stuff,” Looks like they tuned him out while he was talking formalities. “Hello there, I’m your new principal, Mr. Park Jinyoung!”

Eyes widened across the whole auditorium, which then turned into bright smiles. This new principal seemed miles better than their old one.

“I think we’ll be just fine.” Chan said while gazing off towards the stage.

-=-

“A gender and sexuality alliance in our school?” Mr. Park was laying back in his office chair, with Chan and Changbin (Chan’s ride-or-die best friend from music class) sitting in the tiny student chairs in front of his desk.

“Yes sir, it could help the LGBT+ population at our school feel a lot safer and more included.”

“I see…” Chan looked over to Changbin, half-asleep in his chair. “I mean, the LGBT community simply isn’t as accepted here...” He prepared for the inevitable rejection. “...which is why we should definitely have a GSA!” Chan let go of the breath he had been holding for two minutes now.

“Thank you sir, you won’t regret this.”

“I’m sure I won’t, I’ll make sure nothing happens to any of the members.”

Chan dragged Changbin from the office after everything was discussed.

“Can you believe it Binnie? We’re going to have a club!”

“You’re lucky I’m your best friend,” the other boy replied with half-lidded eyes, “I don’t think I would’ve done this for anyone else.” Chan socked him in the arm lightly, earning an annoyed “Yah!” from the other boy.

“Your dark façade is fading, Binnie.” Chan said with a cheeky grin on his face.

“It is not! I’m super dark! I- whatever. Don’t you have a boyfriend to be sucking face with or whatever?”

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh hi my twt is @febminho sorry it’s been a hot minute since i’ve written anything


End file.
